interstellar_warsfandomcom-20200216-history
WASP Project
The Wasp Project is a usually hostile faction located mostly within the largest forest of Gardenia. Communication with them is often futile, although a few times it has been established. History A project was started in the Year 2508 as a simple project venture between Earth of the Sol System and Gardenia of the Merak System. The venture led to the forming of GERC, or Gardenia/Earth Research Corporation. The original experiments were simple enough, Earth's creatures chosen by the citizens of the planet, would come and undergo effects of the various changes in the climate of Gardenia. Or so the public thought that was all. The true experiments were injecting and recording the effects of various objects and how the Animals reacted to this. Causing mutation primarily, both good and bad mutations. The Wasps and Boars in the facility were the only ones who did not simply die off over the course of the 2 years of experimentation. The year is 2510, and events get hazy among all who investigated the accident. What is known for sure is a few things. The facility has a strange red gas flowing through it, a gas that cannot last outside the facility, luckily. The Wasps also saw to it to lay claims to the whole Forest over the course of 25 years. Another 20 was spent trying to expand past, but the people of Gardenia have seemed to have them held off for now. But while that was happening, the humanoid units in their ranks along with the highly intelligent subspecies of Wasp had gotten any vessel they found from various military installments up and running, and training all sorts of their forces in the flying and maintenance of these ships. Giving them the ability to be a space faring race. Faction Goals Their goal is not actually known. But given their hostility towards any and every living thing seems to point towards global conquest. So far, they have mostly observed other planets from their Hives, a formation of their vessels covered below. Not yet have they set foot upon any planet. But this will change soon. Homeworld/Headquarters Their homeworld of Gardenia is located within the Merak System. The land they claimed is known simply as The Forested Continent. This island houses mostly small settlements and houses, with only few cities known to be on the island. Near the center lies the former GERC research HQ. And near this, military installations and a Space center. The Wasps have taken this continent entirely, altohugh it is though some still live in hiding from the Wasp project. These claims are unverified and thought of as nothing more than idle chat. The GERC HQ now functions as the HQ of the Wasp Project. Spacecraft The Wasp Project employs Hives. There are 24 Hives in their command. A hive can be broken down into the three ships that make up the hive. There is 1 central relay craft, which is also capable of Warp Drive, albeit slower than any recent vessel with such capability. What takes most ships a Day in warp, would take this vessel 2 days, and so on. 5 of the ships are the Fighters. The Fighters are capable of powerful offensive capabilities, as they are well armed ships. The remaining 10 are miniature craft, fitting one or two Wasps or other unit inside. Primarily functions as landing craft, but it is capable of offensive ability at a much lesser level than the Fighters. Equipment and Units The bulk of the force is of course the Wasps. There are 5 known kinds, created from the separated control groups during the experimental phase of their history. They are mostly the same, sans coloration. However, The Tarantula Hawks are clearly at an advantage over their brothers and sisters of battle, with potent venom. While the Blue and Green Wasps are more intelligent than the others, while Red and Yellow are capable of most roles from battle to serving off the field of battle. There are also curiously enough, humanoids in the ranks of the Wasp Project. They all seem to dress the same, A trench coat covering a vibrant uniform patterned with what is reminiscent of the usual warning stripes of the Wasp. Something that the current Wasps have lost from experimentation. These Humanoids are also known to carry what look like antique firearms of Earth origins. These are actually not antiques, merely laser weaponry produced to look like these older weaponry. Then there are the Boars. These brutish creatures were once proud and would not take orders from the Wasps, until the Parasitic Wasps happened to get around 200 of them to warp their views as a loyal member of the Wasp Project. Their numbers soon grew, their offspring already predisposed to accept the Wasps as their leaders. Despite this, the Boars are fully functioning and act by their accord, as long as they serve their rulers whilst doing so. Gallery Category:Factions